


Бежать

by mila007, WTF_MOSK



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бежать, бежать, бежать. Без передышки, без остановки. Слыша за спиной монотонный топот и не менее монотонные завывания "Мозги! Мозгиии! Мозгиииии!".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бежать

Бежать, бежать, бежать. Без передышки, без остановки. Слыша за спиной монотонный топот и не менее монотонные завывания "Мозги! Мозгиии! Мозгиииии!".  
Самым жутким было то, что один из голосов оказался знакомым. Алби. Верный Алби. Сильный Алби. Быстрый Алби. Теперь – лишь шагающая оболочка, заведенная и пустая, с одной только... даже не мыслью. С одной лишь целью – мозги!  
Томас бежал. В боку нещадно кололо, дыхание вырывалось с хрипом, сумка с лекарствами больно колотила по бедру. Ему бы только выбраться из Зоны. Выбраться из Зоны, пройти сонарный душ, и он снова будет в Глейде. В Глейде будет он, и будет Ньют, и у Ньюта будут лекарства, и не будет никакой пневмонии. Черт, ну как же так?! Они пережили этот гребаный почти киношный зомби-апокалипсис, они отгородили Зону, они обустроили новый быт, они восстановили часть производств, но антибиотиков для лечения гребаной болезни у них не было!  
Томас бежал. Он знал, что в Глейде ему влетит за несанкционированное проникновение в Зону. Скорее всего, Минхо усадит его в карцер на сутки, пока Гэлли будет порываться набить морду. Зато Тереза будет в восторге: кроме антибиотиков для Ньюта он умудрился найти пачку ингаляторов для ее подопечных астматиков. Плевать – он переживет эту ночь в карцере, только чтобы к утру выйти из него и усесться рядом с кроватью Ньюта, сжимая его руку, и чувствуя, как жар отступает.  
Томас бежал. Чертовски неудачно вывернув на центральную улицу, он чуть не влетел в очередную толпу зомби. Увернувшись от тянущихся к нему рук, он проскользнул по стеночке и что есть духу рванул вперед. Если память ему не изменяла, тут можно было свернуть в третий переулок слева и оттуда прямиком попасть к воротам.  
Память не изменила. Ни Томасу, ни тем, кто прорывался тут до него. Резко остановившись, он с трудом сдержал рвотные позывы. Переулок был завален трупами. Томас и хотел бы не присматриваться, но картинка будто впечаталась в сетчатку, обеспечивая кошмарами на будущее.  
Это были ребята из пропавшей группы бегунов. Из группы Алби. Но если Алби просто укусили, этих бедолаг – растерзали. И Томас не был уверен, кому повезло больше.  
Он узнал Чака. Мелкого улыбчивого паренька с вечно непокорными кудряшками. На месте которых сейчас была кровавая каша. Все вокруг было заляпано кровью, красными и серыми разводами. Головы всех лежащих здесь были разможжены. У одного тела, крайнего с лева, она вообще отсутствовала. И над всем этим стоял запах. Гниль, тухлое мясо, испражнения. При виде мух, облепивших чьи-то вывороченные кишки, Томас пошатнулся. Попытавшись опереться о стенку, он тут же в ужасе отскочил от нее. Кирпичная кладка была покрыта липкими разводами, в которых угадывалась засохшая кровь, гниль и остатки мозгов.  
Сзади послышался монотонный топот и уже привычные завывания. Томас вздрогнул, приходя в себя. Стиснул зубы и аккуратно, будто играя в извращенный вариант твистера, двинулся вперед. Главным условием игры было не наступить на то, что осталось от ребят.  
Миновав бойню, Томас вновь побежал. Не оглядываясь, не думая, не вспоминая. Он бежал, бежал, бежал. Бежал, как не бегал еще никогда.  
Выход из Зоны маячил на горизонте.  
Сумка с лекарствами больно колотила по бедру.


End file.
